


Sugar

by tjnstlouismo



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, abel is a clutz, cain cusses alot, cain is a pig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjnstlouismo/pseuds/tjnstlouismo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What really happened. Written in response to page 30, Starfighter Comic.</p>
<p>Everything belongs to Hamlet Machine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Moved from the FF site.

They were all getting on each others nerves, the long wait for battle in tight quarters with never enough sleep.

Abel was a little pissy when he came back to their quarters after Keeler dismissed him, but Cain fucked that out of him. Now Cain lay back against the wall, smoking after fucking Abel into compliant softness. Abel lay with his head in his lap, sleepily planting little kitten kisses on Cain's firm stomach. "Tch, stop that, it tickles!" he laughed, putting his fingers over Abel lips, puffy from being kissed hard.

"Hey, be useful, bitch, make me some coffee," he gently shoved at Abel's shoulder, pushing him off his lap. Abel groaned, not raising his head and mumbled "There's coffee in the mess, get your own."

"Don't be a lazy slut, there's instant in the cabinet, make me some." Abel raised his head smiling at Cain, "Oh all right, cause you were a good boy." Cain snorted and slapped his ass as Abel got himself off the little mattress.

"Hey there isn't any sugar, how are you going to drink this?" Abel asked, rummaging through the little cabinet. "Try my pants pockets; I think I stole some packets from the mess." Cain answered wrinkling his forehead, trying to remember. Abel groaned dramatically, fishing around in the pockets of several of the dirty pants thrown around the tiny room.

"You're a pig, you know." He admonished Cain who just took another hit off his cig and shrugged his shoulders. Abel ducked into the head, looking for more pants. Cain nearly dropped his cig when Abel exclaimed. "Ow! Fuck, _ow_!"

"What princess? You hurt yourself?" he anxiously called out. Abel came to the door holding the side of his face.

"Ow! Fuck Cain, how many times have I told you to close that fucking cabinet? I ran right into it!" Cain ground out his cig and waved Abel over to him. Pulling him down onto the bed, Cain gently moved Abel's hand to see a bright red abrasion already purpling Abel's cheek.

"Oh baby, I'm sorry, poor baby." Cain kissed away the little tears in Abel eyes and then kissed the bruise gently.

"That hurts." Abel pouted, making Cain laugh. He put his arms around Abel to draw him close. "I'm really sorry princess, I'm a pig, you're right. I'm an ass. It's not too bad, I promise." he nuzzled Abel's neck until Abel relaxed, giggling and pulled himself out of Cain's arms.

"You fucker, stop distracting me. Damn that feels like its going to be a shiner!" Stepping back into the head, Abel looked at himself in the little mirror over the tiny sink.

"Did you find the sugar?" Cain fell back into the bed, lighting another cigarette. Abel looked around the corner of the head; pissed. "Are you telling me you still want me to make you coffee?"

"Please baby?" Cain smiled up at Abel with a wolfish grin. Abel melted, defeated, he had no resistance to Cain's sexy post fucking wait on me baby face. "Oh all right, let me put something on this. Next time close the fucking cabinet!"

"Sure princess, whatever you want." Cain smirked, lazily puffing away while he listened to Abel move around. Sighing, Abel came back into the room and picked up some pants he'd already rummaged through.

"No sugar." Cain wrinkled his nose, the instant coffee tasted like crap without sugar.

"No sugar?"

"No sugar!"

"No sugar?"

Cain stuck out his lower lip like a very little boy, pulling at Abel until Abel fell back into the bed. He wrapped his arms around Abel's middle, burying his face in his tummy.

"Praxis always has sugar, maybe you could borrow some, hmmm?"

Abel pulled a fistful of Cain's raven black hair, turning Cain's face up to him. "You fucking want me to get dressed and go borrow fucking sugar from Praxis at this time of night?" Cain smiled again, full of teeth and promise. Abel just slapped at his hands, stood up and grabbed some dirty sweats from the floor.

"I'm wearing your jacket, jackass. Maybe he's got some ice for my cheek, I'll be right back."

Cain leaned back again, took another drag as Abel headed out the door, calling out to him.

"You look damn sexy in black, princess!"


End file.
